


ID Desire

by Merfilly



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	ID Desire

Each of them had made their own identity. Switch lived in white, a blinding beacon to serve her by pulling attention while she guarded Morpheus from all takers. Morpheus had his particular coat, unless it was training time, and then he went all Kung-Fu. Cypher thought his shaved head and mean look worked, whereas Mouse...Mouse looked like his name, some days. Apoc and Tank each took on their own identities, but it was Trinity that wore hers in such a blaze of true Id that Switch was at a loss to think of being that bold.

Tight, curve-hugging black material at all times. Whether it was latex or spandex or leather, it never failed to play at the back of Switch's thoughts.  Especially the leather. Switch would never tell Apoc, but more than once she'd been thinking of pressing tight against Trinity in the leather, the slick material the only things separating them, while she fucked Apoc senseless. He was good to her, but the sheer in-your-face power Trinity radiated was a candle Switch was well aware she was a moth for.

She was no Cypher, making programs just for pleasure. Trinity with the tight, black-wrapped danger in totally human, feminine curves was no sex-toy to manipulate with crude programming. It would never be the real thing, never be Trinity with her thin, graceful hands holding Switch's wrists over her head. It would never be Trinity with her strong leather-clad thigh pressing up and between Switch's own legs. Switch would never get to run her mouth over the texture of breasts trapped beneath a leather bodice.

It didn't stop Switch from dreaming, from keeping that wish deep inside, and feeling the flush of desire every time Trinity decided leather fit her fuck-with-me-and-die attitude on missions.  Apoc would just have to deal with being fucked after every mission like that, never knowing Switch's mind was eagerly fucking the Trinity of her desires.


End file.
